Two Weeks as the Queen
by ThePhoenixClaw
Summary: Merida is left with no choice to take over the kingdom for two weeks, when disaster strikes.
1. Chapter 1

**ok, so this is a new story. I thought it would do good as a three shot, but then i thought to make it more intense. so i might have only a few chapters, and i might have a ton of chapters :) Oh, and sorry for any spelling mistakes. And sorry if anyone seems OOC. **

* * *

THE MAIL

Merida sat down on her bed, thinking of the wonderful ride on Angus she had just taken with her mother Elinor. She was tired, and wanted to rest knowing that dinner was five minutes away. She thought about skipping it, but she knew that her mother would only get mad at her.

Merida had done all the work that day. She had to climb the Fire Falls, shoot fish, and other things that would make her very tired. Merida's mother just watched, so it wasn't too much of a ride for her.

Merida decided to get up. She headed for the door, went down the stairs, and went into the dinning room. There, her mother Elinor at one end of the table waited. Fergus, her father was at the other end. And her three obnoxious brothers where in the middle. Merida walked over to her seat and sat down. The family ate for about five minutes, when Maudie came over with the mail. Elinor took the three envelopes full of mail, and began mumbling them off while reading them. She did this with the first two she opened, but when she came across the third one, she immediately stopped.

"Fergus, this is what we have been hoping not to get EVER in the mail…" Elinor said the words with fear, as if she were afraid that something awful was going to happen. Merida was looking confused because she was. What were they talking about? What was going on? There were so many questions that couldn't be answered.

"Mom, whats the problem?" Merida asked, afraid. Her mother and father both sighed.

"Boys, leave." Elinor said. "Merida, It seems that we must leave...! It's hard to explain but, It seems that since we are the king and queen of this country, we must do our job as you probably understand. But our job could mean war, death, and so we need to keep the peace between countrys. The only way we can do this is if the king and queen of at least three countrys every year, go to the capital and sign a treaty. This year our country has been chosen"

"So why is this such a big problem?" Merida asked. She thought the situation would be a little bit more intense.

Fergus and Elinor both made a huge sigh. Merida had never even seen her father this concerned, so what was the problem?

Fergus began to say something, "Someone has to take care of the kingdom, so as first in line..." Merida imedietly cut him off.

"NO. Not ME! You know how i'd act. I cant do it! What were you thinking!""

"Merida, it's not our fault we got picked. We've been trying to prevent it from happening for seven years now, we have to do it. We have to go."

"No you don't." Merida said fiercely.

"You don't understand. All of those years trying to trian you young was for this. We knew you'd have to do it someday, but your father was thinking maybe we could hold it off until you had to be queen. We cant do anything about it, seven years is just too long."

"No it's not. I will not do this. It's too much!" But Merida could not get away from what she had to do.

* * *

Three days later was the crowning of Merida as queen for two weeks. The next day, her parents would be on their way.

When the crown hit Merida's head, she felt chills up her spine, and all around her. _Imagine doing this on real crowning day,_ Merida though.

And the next day was when disaster struck...

* * *

**Ok, so i hope you liked that first chapter! I probably will not be able to update frequently because the computer is often taken, and my iPod has an awful keyboard for writing.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

THE FIRST WEEK

First week, first day

Merida woke up thinking, _Was that a dream? Am I really going to be queen? _So Merida went downstairs to only find her three brothers playing on the thrones. Merida shooed them away and sat on Queen Elinor's throne. _The only good thing about this, _Merida thought, _is that I dont have to take lessons. But this is probably worse. UGH! __  
_

The day was normal until 1:00 PM, when the boys got reckless. With Fergus and Elinor gone, they could do pretty much anything, because Merida did not know the trick they used to calm them down. First, the boys found the food and began eating like dogs. The floor was a mess. Then, they found their way to Queen Elinor and King Fergus' room. They teared the bed-spread to shreads, drew on the walls, and a whole bunch of other horrible things. They did this to Merida's room too. When Merida found out, she was furious. She sent them outside and locked the doors, forgeting about the secret passages. The boys went back into the castle and did more.

The next two days were the same thing. But the third day, Merida got a letter from her parents. Merida read the letter, hoping that maybe it would only take a week instead of two to create peace.

_Merida, _

_I hope all is well with you and the boys. We have arrived at the capital. It is beautiful here. We will keep in contact with you! _

_How is being queen? Do you like it? It was hard for me too when I first started, but when I did it (when my parents had to do this) I found it fun! Hopefully you do to. _

_Oh, and keep the boys out of our room. THANK YOU! _

_With Love, _

_Mother and Father_

When Merida read the last sentence in the letter, she felt like banding the boys from the castle, even though the would get back inside. She was even more furious.

Merida got out a piece of paper and a pen. She began writing, even though she hardly knew how to sound royal, and how she would explain the messy castle.

_Mom, _

_I hate being queen. No riding or archery, or anything I love. _

_The castle is a mess. What is the trick you use... _

Then Merida crumbled up the paper. How would she be able to explain. Her mother would be furious. But Merida began writing again, this time in her best cursive.

_Mom,_

"No," Merida said. Then she corrected herself.

_Mother,_

_Being queen is probably the worse experience ever. I cant do anything I love. _

_The boys are very hard to keep controlled. They messed up your room and my room. They drew on the walls, ripped the blankets, and more horrible things. Please don't get mad at me. I had to lock them out, but they used the secret passages to get back in. _

"I don't think i've written like this before. Maybe they'll like it." Merida said. Then she continued.

_Anyway, I hope you have a nice trip, even though i'm having an awful one. Next time, try to refuse. Please? UGH! _

But then Merida again realized she couldn't use the word 'ugh' in to her parents, ecpecially to her mom. So she re-wrote that sentence.

_So next time, try to refuse. Please? It means a lot. _

_Merida_

"Finaly. I'm done." She addresed the envolope to her parents in the capitol.

Merida went into her parents room and tried to clean up. She did this the next three days, locking the door every time she came out. She told her brothers,

"If I go into mom's room and see it messy, I will band you from every dessert." The brothers from then on did not go into their parents room.

* * *

The next two days were okay, the brothers avoided their parents room, but Merida could not keep them from her room.

Merida got a reply from her parents saying,

_Merida,_

_We will try to avoid this as much as we can. _

_We will also make the triplets do something to make-up for what they did. _

_Love you,_

_Mother and Father _

Merida replied to the messages, writing as nice as she could.

But when the next and last week started, even worse disaster struck. Merida could only read one of the letters.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you like this. I have gotten one review saying that she (I don't think it was a boy) really liked this, so I tried to update as fast as I could. **

**Please review! **

**And sorry for any mistakes. It's hard to not have the characters be OOC. But I tried as best as I could. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. I'm alive! Ok, I know I haven't updated in forever! I wouldn't have updated today if I hadn't gotten a few who liked this story. I hope you like chapter three!**

Half of the second week went by sooooo fast. Merida was so exited to be almost done, unitl she got a letter from her parents. She read it and yelled.

"NO! This cant be, this cant be!"

For the letter said,

_Merida,_

_We are horrified to give you this terrible news. One of the islands refused to sign the treaty. We are sorry to say that you will have to stay as queen until we can get this problem solved. We don't know how long this will take, but it may cause war. Just hope that we will be alright. _

_That is all we can say,__Mother and Father_

Merida, was horrified. What if she had to stay queen for the rest of the year? And war? She would never be able to go hunting. All she would be able to do is sit and watch people get killed. She thought until she decided to go up to her room and mope.

That night, Merida decided not to eat. She told her brothers to eat it. They were more than happy to. Merida wasn't hungry after all anyway. She just went up into her room and thought for a long while until 1:20 AM, when she heard noise outside.

_What could that be? _ Thought Merida. She looked out the window and saw men running outside.

"You take the south entrance." One of the guards said to five other guards. Then he looked at the rest and said, "I over heard someone talking about secret passages along the sides of the castle. Find them, and make your way up."

Merida immediately ran out of the room with her bow. But then she was stopped by a guard. "Your coming with us. War is on your way." But Merida was able to get out of the guards grasp, and shot an arrow at him in the foot. His scream woke up everyone in the castle. And that was when they realized that war was coming and that only Merida had the fighting skills to end it...

**I am sooooo sorry this is so short, but I'm kind of in a rush. SORRY!**

**So I know you are probably thinking, don't the guards have fighting skills? Well most of them are either hurt or dead. I didn't have a good spot to put that in there. **

**Please review to share your thoughts, and favorite this story if you like so that I know to update sooner. **

**Also, in your reviews, I would like you to tell me how many chapters you want for this story because I don't know how deep you want this story to be, meaning how detailed you want this to be. Also cause I have a lot of ideas for this story but I don't know if you will like them. **

**Bye... for now :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. It's a little sad and short, but I tried to do my best. **

**By the way, if there are any mistakes, please be aware that I wrote this on my iPod, so I'm sorry. :)**

Merida passed the guard of which she shot and continued on into the throne room. Three guards were surrounding her brothers. She ran across to save them when someone grabbed her waist and pulled her back immediately the person covered Merida's mouth and pulled her into the hallway.

Merida immediately looked to see who it was. Her mother stood in front of her. Merida hugged her, and then silently whispered,

"The triplets are still in there. Aren't we going to rescue them?"

"Of course," her mother silently replied. "We'll get them out of there,I just wanted to let you know I was here."

Queen Elinor and Merida snuck back into the throne room, ready to attack. Merida was armed with a bow, and Elinor was holding a small dagger. Suddenly one of the guards turned and found Elinor and Merida sneaking up on them. They immediately attacked. Merida rushed towards the boys to het them out. Once they were free, she ran to help her mother. Since the boys weren't armed with anything, and since they did not have any good fighting skills, Merida told them to not help, even though she needed it.

The boy ran out of the castle with everyone else. By this time the alarm had gone off, and everyone was evacuating.

In the meantime, Merida and Elinor were trying to fight their way through to the exit doors. Many guards were guarding them.

"Go to them main doors," said Merida. "I'll hold them off."

With no choice, Elinor found her way to the front doors of the castle and ran out.

Merida was stuck behind with a bunch of guards waiting for her to make a move.

Merida looked around her, and then quickly shot an arrow at one of the guards. The others shot back. Merida shot again and again, while she was trying to avoid the guards arrows. She headed off to the main doors so that she could get away.

Outside of the main doors was her mother.

"Why aren't you running?" Merida asked angrily.

"I wanted to wait for you." Her mother replied. "I needed to know that you would be okay."

"Im fine." Merida said. Then they hugged each other.

"All right," Elinor said. "Let's go."

As they ran to catch up with the others, guards were now following them again. Merida turned to shoot at them, but then realized that they would get closer.

Then an arrow cam flying down at them. It went passed Merida, to hit her Mother in the leg.

"Nooooo!" Screamed Merida. And out of anger, she killed all the guards behind her.

By this time, her mother was already on the ground. Merida went over and plucked the arrow out, so that she could tend to the wound.

"It's no use," her mother said. "You have to go. There are more guards coming, you'll die if you stay here."

"_You'll _die if you stay here." Merida said. But by the time she had said these words, her mother eyes were closed shut, never to be opened again.

Merida started crying. She shot the other guards that were running after her, and ran to meet up with the others...

**Ok, so I guess that ending to the chapter was a little sad, but I thought it was good because I wanted to do something a little sad to the story. But don't worry! It'll have a happy ending!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow... Its been at least a month or two since I updated. Sorry for the delay. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.  
**

**Here is the chapter. I hope you like it!**

Merida was running towards the darkness when she suddenly had an idea. She looked back at her mother on the ground and she ran back to her. Merida then took off her cloak and wrapped it around her deceased mother. She picked her up and brought her into the woods to a cabin. The cabin of the woodcarver, the witch. Merida banged on the door until it opened, with nothing but woodcarvings and an old lady inside. Merida laid her mother on a wooden table and went over to the woodcarver.

"Ehem." Merida cleared her throat. The woodcarver turned around.

"Oh, hello there!" the woodcarver said."What can I interest you with today? I just came out with a new set of..." Merida cut her off. She tilted her head towards the table with her mother on it.

"What would you like me to do with that?" The woodcarver said. "I'm just an old woodcarver."

"You don't remember me?" Merida asked. "I'm the one who asked you for a spell to change my mother a few years ago. You don't remember that?"

The woodcarver shook her head.

"Ugh!" Merida shouted. "Well, it doesn't matter. I know you are a witch, and I want you to do something about my mother."

"How do you know... Ahh, now I remember you." The witch said. "Well, let's see what I can do." The woodcarver went outside of her cabin. Merida knowing what she was doing stayed inside. A few moments later, Merida heard the witch snap her fingers, and the whole cabin turned into a place where spells could be performed. Merida looked around the room remembering when she had come here a few years ago to get the spell for her mother.

The witch came back into the room and picked up Merida's mother.

"Let's see what we can do to help her." She said. Merida looked at her mother with her vision fogging up with tears.

The witch set Merida's mother back down and went over to her large bowl. She poured different liquids into it. The bowl started changing colors and then finally when when the color was a dark blue, the witch was satisfied.

"There we go." She said. The witch got a container and poured some of the liquid into it. "Let's give this a try." She went over to Merida's mother.

"Wait." Merida said. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yes dear. It always does." The witch replied.

"I'm not so sure. Last time you said that everything was going to work, my mother ended up being a bear."

"If you don't want to do it," The witch said, "you don't have ot do it. But you have to ask yourself, do I want my mother dead or alive?"

"Well of course I want her alive, but I don't want her to be a bear or some other strange animal either." Merida said.

"I'm waiting..." The witch said.

"Fine." Merida said. "Do it."

The witch opened up Queen Elinor's mouth to pour a few drops into it. There was then blast of dark blue sparkles in the room. Merida quickly went over to see if her mother was alive. To her suprise, her mother wasn't there. And neither was the witch.

Merida's face was filled with anger. "IT WAS A TRICK! I knew that witch was nothing but a liar."

Merida ran out of the cabin to catch up with the rest of her family.

**So it is again, another short chapter. I'm sorry I don't have time for really long chapters, and I'm sorry I can't update too often, I'm just really busy. I'll try to update faster. **

**I hope you liked the chapter! And I am once again sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Merida ran to catch up with her family.

But she wasn't really running.

She was just slowly walking.

She was in shock.

From what all she had been through her whole life, this was the worst. She had all these thoughts running through her head. The triplets driving her insane, taking over the kingdom for two and a half weeks, and then she said to herself, "Even my mother as a bear was better than this. At least when she was a bear, I could see her. But now? I can't see her at all."

When she caught up with her family and all of the village people, her dad walked up to her and exclaimed, "Ah, there you are! I usually never get nervous, but I thought you had gotten killed or…" Then Fergus got a worried look on his face. "Where's your mother?"

Merida froze.

What should I tell him?

Should I lie?

Or should I tell the truth.

Well, he'll find out soon enough,

But do I really want him to know now?

All these thoughts were going through Merida's head.

Finally, Merida came up with a decision.

"Dad, I have something to tell you, and you probably won't take it in very well."

Merida told her dad the truth. But she left out the part about the witch.

At first, Fergus thought it was a joke. "There is no way she could have..." He looked at Merida's face. "Are you telling the truth?"

Merida nodded slowly.

"But how?" Her father asked.

Merida told her about everything.

Including the part about the witch.

Everyone was in silence.

And then, out of nowhere, the attackers came to their hideout.

"RUN!" Shouted Merida and Fergus at the same time.

And everyone ran…

**So that's the chapter! I hope you liked it.**

**Also, I'm thinking about ending the story soon. Maybe in a few more chapters. But I'm not sure how to end it. Could you leave me some ideas in the reviews? I'd love to use some of your ideas.**

**And if you see that I'm not updating lately, it's because I might write out the rest of the story first and then post it.**

**Again, sorry for any spelling or grammar issues.**

**Until the next chapter…**

**Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

Merida ran, and ran, and ran. She kept looking behind her to make sure that everyone was still there. She would get so afraid that everyone would disappear, like her mother. Occasionally, she would stop to shoot a couple of arrows at the attackers, but she mostly just ran, and ran. And everyone followed her.

* * *

With Merida guiding everyone, it didn't take long for the attackers to lose track of them. The people of DunBroch eventually found a place where they could rest for the night.

* * *

About an hour after Merida and the others had arrived, it started to rain. And then thunder and lightning brightened the sky. Everyone began to make a shelter out of fallen tree branches and other debris.

After helping some familys, Merida went back to her family's shelter - that her father had set up - to sleep. And that night would be the night that started her nightmares about her past, present, and her future...

* * *

_Merida was sitting out in the wild with her mother, having a picnic. They talked and laughed for a while, when her mother said, "Do you her that noise, Merida?"_

_ Merida was confused, wondering what noise her mother was talking about. ___"What noise, mother?"__

__"It sounds like some sort of a bear," __

__"I don't hear anything,"__

__"Well," Elinor said, "I am going to see if something is wrong,"__

__"All right," Merida said, worried. __

__"Just stay here," __

__"Okay,"__

__Merida watched as her mother walked out into the wild. She got her bow and arrow ready in case there was a bear, or something worse.__

__Merida stared out into the wild for a few minutes, until she heared someone scream. But it wasn't just anyone, it was Queen Elinor.__

__Merida ran out where her mother had gone. She ran, and ran, and ran. Finally, she saw it. A big bear. Only, it wasn't an actual bear. It was Merida's mother turning into a bear. __

__Queen Elinor - who was now a bear - began chasing Merida. Merida screamed, and then...__

* * *

Merida woke up. It was dark, and about an hour since she had fallen asleep. She began thinking about her dream, and then started thinking about what had actually happened with her mother.

_I went to that witch, and she gave me a cake to give to my mom. It was the witch's fault. _

And then she thought,

_But I was the one who asked the witch if she could make the cake, and I was the one who gave it to my mother. It was my fault. _

Merida exepted the fact that it was her fault. But that was in the past.

_I resolved that problem, _Merida kept thinking. _That's over. And I got my mother to change back into a human. _

_But now she's gone again. _

Merida got out of her little fort and began walking around. The storm had mostly stopped, just a small rain was left. Merida walked for a long while until the sun began to rise. She looked up at the sky to determine what time it was. 5 o'clock in the morning. She started to walk back to the camp were everyone was.

But when she got there, everyone was gone...

* * *

**Another chapter! Even though it was short, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I was at a writers block. (You probably know what that's like :)) **

**I think I will keep the story going for a few more chapters, (maybe 3-5 more?) Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

**Until the next time, (hopefully sooner than the last time) **

**Sincerely,  
**_**ThePhoenixClaw :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

Merida stood there, not knowing what to do. _Everyone_ was gone. _Everything _was gone. There were no tracks of anything. All the forts were gone, all the weapons were gone, all the people were gone.

After standing there for about thirty seconds, Merida started to wander around. She looked at the spot were her father had made the fort for her and her brothers. It was completely gone. It was the strangest thing Merida had ever seen.

_Where did everything go? _Merida kept asking herself.

She looked some more to investigate. Nothing was there, _nothing._

Merida soon left the area, and ran out into the wild to look for her family. She looked arounnd for about a half hour, and found no one.

Then, she heard a strange noise. Merida looked around, and saw nothing. Then she heard it again. This time when she looked, she saw something moving in the branches.

That's when someone Merida recognized came walking out. They were both frozen for about five seconds, and that's when Merida cried, "MOM!"

Merida's mother came running towards her and gave Merida a big hug. It was the best hug Merida had ever gotten in her entire life.

"How did you come back?" Merida asked.

"I just woke up in the same place I had.." She stumbled on the word, "died." she finished. Merida gave her mother another hug.

"Wait, how did I come back to life?" Elinor asked.

"Umm," Merida didn't want to tell her that she had gone to the witch again, so she eventually just said, "It doesn't matter. All that matters now is that you are here with me. And we have a bigger problem anyway."

Her mother looked at her with a look of curiosity, "What kind of problem?"

Merida explained everything that happened about everyone disappearing. "...and then when I came back, everything was gone."

Elinor looked around her and saw what her daughter was saying. "That's strange," she said.

"Could you help me find everyone?" Merida asked.

"Of course,"

They looked around for a couple hours, taking a few breaks. They found nothing.

It was soon dark and they needed to stop for the night. They found a good place to rest and made a small fort out of tree branches.

Queen Elinor fell _asleep_ very easily. It had been a long day. But it took Merida about an hour for her to fall asleep. And when she did, she had another dream...

* * *

_Merida was walking around the woods looking for everyone. Merida and her mom had spit up, so Merida was all alone. Then she heard something. She ran up to the noise. There was nothing there. Just bare space. _

_"Hello?" Merida called. "Is anyone here?" Merida started to walk back when she heard it again. She turned around to see only a bird sitting in a tree. Then, the bird began to fly towards her. It flew in place right in front of Merida for a few seconds, then it began to fly over to a path in the woods. Merida got the instinct that she was supposed to follow it, and so she did. She followed it down the path slowly for about five minutes, until she reached a cottage. _

_"What's this?" Merida sail out loud, thinking that the bird might be able to understand her. But the bird just flew away._

_Merida walked toward the cottage and examined it. Then, a wisp appeared in front of her. Then there was a line of them that kept surrounding her. Then, they started surrounding the cottage. Out of the cottage came an old woman. _

_"You need to stop coming here. You come too much. My powers are almost all done because I have wasted them all on you,"_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had limits on your powers," Merida said. "I'm sorry,"_

_"'Sorry doesn't cut it. "I made a fortune selling all of this woodwork and making potions for people. I just lost my buisness because of you. I can't allow you to come in here anymore."  
_

_Then the wisps began surrounding Merida again. They circled around her going very fast. Faster, and faster until they were going so fast Merida could not even see them apart from each other. It was just as if on big line of them was surrounding her. Then, all at once, they turned to her and starred for about five seconds. Then they attacked her. _

_"AHH!" Merida screamed."AH_

* * *

H!" Merida woke up screaming. She didn't know why this dream scared her so much, after all, it was just a dream. But she had the strangest feeling that this dream would become true very soon.

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter. I'm not quite sure if that dream was a dumb idea or a good one... I was just trying to think of some dreams so I could continue with this story :) I hope you liked it! Again sorry for any spelling or grammar issues.  
**

**Sincerely,  
_ThePhoenixClaw_  
**


End file.
